


Might Be

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sully and Effie and slowly and maybe.
Relationships: Elfy | Effie/Soiree | Sully
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'change'

Sully couldn't help watching Effie as she divested herself of armor. They'd trained for hours; the sun was already setting. Dinner could wait until after they'd bathed and washed away the day's sweat, though. Effie knew someone would save her all of the leftovers-- she'd told Sully that twice. So now it was just the two of them, stripping down to enjoy the Order's baths as part of another small step towards what they were stumbling towards. 

Maybe they wouldn't manage more than contentment for the evening, and maybe-- 

Sully was naked and in the water first, already sure it was easing aches that were lying in wait. She'd never met anybody like Effie, someone who forced her beyond her limits and just... changed her and how she saw her own training. 

The strength in Effie's body... 

Sully said nothing as Effie sat down beside her, close enough that their arms were touching. There was enough space for a dozen bodies in the warm water, but Effie was right there. 

"I wonder if Caeda made stew again," Effie said after a long moment. To her credit, Sully didn't laugh. 

No... She was content with what was... and what might be.


End file.
